need name
by Valkyriestar of wing clan
Summary: piko and 7 other vocaloids go to the world where the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book happened (i'm bad at summaries)
1. flower's dream

**japanese**

 _greek_

animals

 ** _telepacific, twins knowing what the other is thinking_**

* * *

Piko was sure that today was going to be a great day. When piko got up from the hill of all older and some newer vocaloids, v4 flower got up and ran to Leon and Lola "get up, get up" v4 flower shouted "v4 flower what's wrong?" I said "piko I had dream and I need Leon and Lola advise on it" v4 flower said "um but you should wait for them to wake up on there own because Leon and Lola doesn't like to be waked up" I say "now you tell me piko"v4 flower said just as Leon got up "what is it v4 flower" Leon says "i had a dream about 8 vocaloids me included will have a dream one every night and on the 9th night the 8 vocaloids will be teleported to a different dimension and need to fight to get home" v4 flower says "great story v4 flower" I say "yes great story flower" Leon says "but it's not a story" v4 flower says "fine how about this tomorrow if another vocaloid has a dream than I will take yous seriously OK flower" Leon says "fine Leon" v4 flower says "OK see you tomorrow you two" Leon says "OK Leon" piko and v4 flower says.


	2. piko's dream

**song: insanity by circus-p ft azuralunar**

 **japanese**

 _greek_

animals

 ** _telepacific, twins knowing what the other is thinking_**

Before piko when to bed he went through insanity one more time

The unneeded meaning

Of start and end

To the disappearance of

This soul

Who remembers

Characters?

From the window of

Madness goodbye

Piko was sure that he heard a sound behind him but he just brushed it off as another vocaloid

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before

Goodbye, yourself

So, want to talk

Piko heard the sound of swords clashing in front of him but brushed it off as loose pipes clanging as len fixed the Broken pipes

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Piko heard the crackling of fire and smelled the smoke and he thought that it was Luka next to the fireplace

Insanity

An illusion that

Can't end

Captivity

Unable to run

Away

Piko heard loud howling and barking and thought that it was just Dex

Insanity

Like floating

On air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Piko than heard a girl scream and he ran down the hallway in the following the scream

Insanity

An illusion that can't end

Captivity

Like the corruption is

Continuing

When piko got to the place where the scream should have come from he stopped seeing that nothing was there he continued the walk down the hallway

The discovered conclusion,

Disappearing

Outlines fading to black

In the darkness, there's no

Such thing as light

From the inside of

Madness, goodbye

Piko felt a cool thing go up against his neck piko spined around only to see one of Luka's tuna

Hello, myself

Haven't we met before

So, want to talk?

Piko heard some strange words and thought it was just lily practicing Korean

Insanity

Like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Piko smelled Herbs and guested it was Oliver applying an herbal medicine to the spot where his eye is missing

Insanity

An

Illusion that can't

End

Captivity

Unable to run away

Piko felt a cold wind go down his jacket it felt more like someone was blowing cool air down his jacket

Insanity

like floating on air

Psychopathy

A carefree life

Piko than heard a sound like a sword being sharpened and piko known for certain that gakupo was sharpening his sword

Insanity

an illusion that can't end

Captivity

Like the corruption is

Continuing

Piko continued singing until someone started to join in

Hay, haven't we met somewhere in the past

Hay, you're special to me, I want to talk to you

Hay, what time is it? What is today? I don't know

Hay! It would be great if we completely forgot

"Who are you" I say " I'm you piko"the voice says "if you are that what's your full name?" I say "my full name is piko kurotane but so we don't get confused just call me Kiko" Kiko says " ha my name is piko utatane not kurotane" I say "ya but I am your Alter Ego and you dark side" Kiko says "fine so this is the dream flower was talking about" I say "yes so let me tell you that every one but you will have the same dream and you will have a guide. Me!"Kiko says " OK fine but where are we going?" I say "you and the other 7 are going to a place where monsters and legends are true and you will have great powers that no one in that world will ever get you will be heroes and I hope that you know how the shoot a bow" Kiko says "cool but what if I don't want to be a hero what if I want to be a Singer" I say "well too bad piko cause you will have to and even I can't stop you from going so, sit tight and practise your aim with a bow and remember to tell Leon about this dream but tell him just that you had the same dream as flower but not about me don't tell anyone about me got it piko" Kiko says "OK but why can't I tell anyone about you?" I say "because if they knew about me the group you're in will be jelly of you" Kiko says "fine but don't use slang" I say "ok, well it's time to wake you piko see you in 7 days" Kiko says then I wake up


End file.
